Eternity Without You: Prequel
by TDCSI
Summary: Post Dead Doll; Grissom and Sara just came through a monstrous hitch in their relationship, and things seem to be picking up where they left off. But, Sara's kidnapping may be the least of their worries. Read Eternity Without You to continue.


This is a prequel to a story I started posting last week. It's a CSI/Twilight crossover so if that seems like it may be your brand of vodka; I suggest giving it a try. It's going to be full of the normal ups and downs that I produce and some surprises.

* * *

Eternity Without You: Prequel

The noise being projected by the helicopter was loud, but at that moment in time, Grissom didn't hear a thing. He was just focused on Sara's warm smile as she regained consciousness.

He had the weight of the world on his shoulders up until that point. The search for Natalie, the desperate search for Sara, his sudden revealing of their relationship to the team, and then discovering the site only to find Sara missing; it was all crushing him.

After finally being able to be with her, he was so desperately afraid to lose her. Grissom continued to smile at her as the medics rotated ice packs. He didn't hear what they were saying until the helicopter touched down. Grissom vacated the aircraft and kept close to Sara's side as she was wheeled into the hospital. The nurses noticed his vest and allowed him to remain near.

While Sara was being checked over by the attending doctor, Grissom stood close. "Hang ringers, get some cool blankets, and get a portable x-ray unit down here to get some pictures of that arm." The orders were barked out and he moved to stand next to the CSI. "She'll be fine, we'll treat her for the dehydration, heat exhaustion, and I'm confident her arm is broken. We'll get that set and she should be good to go in a few days."

Grissom breathed a sigh of relief at the doctor's diagnosis. He picked up her hand and smiled. After the films confirmed her fracture, Sara had her arm wrapped and was taken to a private room. He remained near her as the nurses got her all situated; Grissom pulled a chair close to her bed.

Sara smiled. "I'm sure I look like hell."

"Well, I'm not exactly clean myself." He grinned. "I'm just so glad you're okay."

"I hope you caught her." He smiled at her and Sara knew that he had. "But she didn't give you any information did she?"

Grissom shook his head. "No, I honestly considered beating it out of her." Sara smiled and he returned the gesture. "I uh…I let it slip to the team."

"What slip?"

"Us."

"Oh. Well, they are investigators; I'm surprised they haven't figured it out already." Sara yawned.

"You need to rest. Don't worry about a thing; I'll be right here when you wake up." Grissom assured her as she drifted off to sleep.

After a few days in the hospital Sara went home with Grissom. Hank barked and was ecstatically greeting Sara. She kept her arm away from the excited dog. "I know, it's okay, I'm home now."

Grissom bypassed them and went straight towards the bedroom. He desperately needed a shower. While the shower was going Sara decided she needed to eat something that had some flavor. She began the simple task of preparing sandwiches for herself and Grissom.

Deciding that it would be more comfortable eating on the bed and watching television, Sara made herself comfortable and started eating. Grissom joined her and they ate peacefully.

Once they had finished eating Sara snuggled into Grissom's side as they watched TV. "Well, how long do you think it will be before I can return to the lab?"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." He pulled her closer. "I took some time off while you recover."

"Gil, you didn't have to do that?"

He rubbed her back, and sighed. "Yes, I did. I feel very responsible to what happened to you. I know you may not think so but I just can't bring myself to think that if I hadn't pushed Ernie Dell so hard, he wouldn't have shot himself."

Sara understood where he was coming from. "Well, I'm glad it's all over. Maybe now we can get a real start at spending the rest of our lives together."

Grissom kissed her cheek softly before moving lower down her neck. Sara tilted her head to allow him better access to her neck. His tongue licked the sweet salt off of her skin and she moaned encouraging him to continue. Grissom wanted to continue but was cautious of her arm. "Are you going to be okay with this?"

Sara looked at him, her eyes darker with arousal. "Gil Grissom, I swear if you stop now, broken arm and all, I will hurt you." He smiled and she pulled him down with her good arm so they could continue what they had started.

* * *

If you want to read more, I suggest you check out my WIP titled 'Eternity Without You'. It's my first crossover but from what my muse is telling me is that I write better than I give myself credit for. I read T&T: Youth and Reckoning, and I must say it was definitely a roller coaster ride.

Thanks for reading,

TDCSI


End file.
